objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The real lizzy the tiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object Crossovers Hurt and Heal pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:37, February 20, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Editing others' fan fictions Please don't edit fan fictions that was made by other users. Like your hurt and heal, it belong ps to a specific user and could only be changed by them. If you wish to edit them, please ask the author(s) for their permissions. Hello I already added the Object Mega photos for you. You could also undo an edit, just press on History and then press on the user who deleted your photos and then press undo. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Again Please stop edit others' fan fictions. They are not your properties, and you can only edit them if you have their permissions. STOP! One more time and you're blocked. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Please, do not threaten me again. I am an admin over power of using blocks, I could block you, but I won't. I only removed your show from the character gallery because it isn't a show. Making a separate page would would much easier. Make sure next time to use signatures (four tildes) in talk pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 02:26, February 24, 2016 (UTC) You seem perfect. Go to calvinandhobbesfanon.wikia.com.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) About,the Hurt and Heal I suggest you should put a Hurt and a heal voting limit per hour. (Like 2) Also, don't make Marshmallow invincible to till the Final 10, that just isn't fair. I KNOW when people are upset and i know you do too, so like, stop. My suggestion: Stop the hurt and heal or make things much more fair. Right now I couldn't care less if Marshmallow was eliminated. Plus, this isn't doing any good for you: you're making all the admins angry at you. I know I don't have any right to be yelling at you right now, but still, you should like, stop.Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Buddy Don't be sad. We're just giving you a suggestion to improve your fanfic, we admins aren't mad and I felt kinda bad many people don't seem to… agree with your statement, just for the purpose of being mature and obeying admins. My point is : You can do whatever you want my friend, just try to be fair and I know that you care about Plantsvszombiesfanatic, you're a good friend to have just… be a little more fair. Now cheer up and update your hurt and heal with a fair and square thing… I dunno what it's called. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:58, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Warning Don't add non-related BFDI assets into the Assets and Weird Faces page. This is a BFDI fan fiction wikia. You can create your own wikia about your own topic if desired. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:55, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :On the other note, you can post them here. Profanity Please do not add profanity in your fan fictions, even if they are censored. 07:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Good news! I updated Lizzy the Tiger for you! --NLG343 (talk) 13:40, June 17, 2016 (UTC) It isn't cropped is it? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:56, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Warning Stop spamming photos please. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:04, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Coming back Thanks for coming back to this wiki! U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 14:20, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Stole my OC! Lizzy, did you just stole my OC days ago? I just made a pose of him before you! It was my Green Fidget Spinner! Please don't steal OCs again! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:55, October 6, 2017 (UTC)Lizzy, you are blocked for stealing OC and possible spam. One thing. YOU WERE WRONGFULLY BLOCKED. #LizzieDidNothingWrong Have a nice day.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:35, October 30, 2017 (UTC) hey the mega objects roleplay is almost at 500 replies, will you make the second thread? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 05:57, April 7, 2018 (UTC)